Kousek štěstí
by patolozka
Summary: Draco se musí vyrovnat s tím, co viděl. Slash.


**Kousek štěstí**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Family, Romance, slash

**Postavy:** Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Harry Potter

**Popis příběhu:** Draco Malfoy se musí vypořádat s tím, co viděl...

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Tuto povídku bych chtěla věnovat Claire za její neuvěřitelnou práci, která, kdyby byla placená, vynahradila by snad plný úvazek. Děkuji Claire, vím, že se ti tahle drobnost líbila. A jak jsem napsala už prve, poznáš sama, že jednou Draco, navždy Draco…_

ooOoo

Stál na věži. Díval se do dáli. Kvílivý vítr mu pocuchal jinak dokonalé vlasy. Na to nestačila žádná kouzla. Těžká mračna vyplňovala celou oblohu toho sychravého podzimního dne. Slunce se jistě neukáže ani na chvíli.

Mladý muž se mírně sehnul a opřel se rukama o kovové zábradlí. Ramena mu poklesla a upřené oči získaly skelný výraz. Neviděl nic z toho tam před sebou, i když po tom v tuto chvíli toužil ze všeho nejvíce. Ale neviděl. Jeho myšlenky se zastavily na mrtvém bodě v okamžiku, kdy tam přišel. Kdy otevřel ty proklaté, důvěrně známé dveře, za které se tak často uchyloval. Ale dnes ne. Dnes tam byl očividně navíc. Vetřelec.

„Draco," ozvalo se za zmijozelem zřetelně, ale on se ani nepohnul. Spíše na místě zamrzl. Snažil se ze všech sil nedat najevo, že si dobře uvědomuje jeho přítomnost. Starší čaroděj přistoupil až k nahnuté postavě, ale nijak nevstoupil do jejího osobního prostoru.

Místo toho opět promluvil. „Draco, je to pro tebe opravdu tak nepřekonatelné? Protože pokud ano, já…," temný čaroděj zaváhal, než sesbíral dostatek sil k pokračování, „ukončím to…" Jeho hlas byl naplněný velkým odhodláním, ale i v těch pár slovech mohl Draco slyšet smutek. Znal svého kmotra skoro dvacet pět let. Viděl ho zprvu dětskýma očima, ale už jako malý dokázal dobře odhadnout jeho rozpoložení. A teď byl… zničený.

Bylo to pro něj nepřekonatelné? Bylo? Ach, ano, jistě, v první vteřině, či možná už v první desetině vteřiny rozhodně ano. Vidět pohromadě muže, kterého tak miloval, a muže, kterým z celého srdce pohrdal, ho naplňovalo odporem. Ale… Je Draco opravdu ten, na kterém tady záleží? Může si dovolit zničit svému kmotrovi, který pro něj tolik vykonal a nechtěl na oplátku vůbec nic, i ten jediný kousek štěstí, kterého se mu za poslední roky dostalo? Jistě, Draco věděl o jeho nulových známostech, o jeho osamocené, bezútěšné existenci. Merline můj milý, vždyť ten člověk se pro Draca stal symbolem asexuality! Nikdy, prostě nikdy se nestalo, že by za mladíkova života někoho měl.

Takže, může si dovolit tuhle světlou zkušenost zničit? Odepsat k zániku? Sfouknout svíčku, která ještě ani neměla tu možnost pořádně se rozhořet? Malfoy, kterým byl před Voldemortovým pádem, by na položenou otázku bezesporu řekl: „ANO!" Tamten Malfoy by se neohlížel na něčí blaho, nepřemýšlel by o tom, co to znamená pro druhé… Ale mladý muž, který dnes vyšel rychlými zběsilými kroky - řeklo by se, že skoro utekl - na nejvyšší vrcholek astronomické věže, musí odpovědět: „Ne…"

Severus čekal. Byl si skoro jistý, že nemůže mít žádnou naději, aby jeho vztah s Potterem schválil. Ani on tomu zpočátku neholdoval. Jenže postupem času začal zjišťovat, že je mu v přítomnosti mladého kouzelníka dobře. Že se cítí uvolněný, možná dokonce snad i méně unavený svým zničujícím životem. Nikdy by nečekal, že to přeroste v něco… víc. Že by k tomu usmívajícímu se spratkovi mohl snad pocítit náklonnost, či snad… Ne, nad tím nesmí uvažovat, protože po dnešku to skončí. Draco, jediný člověk, kterého nechtěl zklamat, by mu přece nikdy nedovolil pokračovat v tak nesmyslném vztahu.

Severus si povzdechl, ještě jednou se zadíval na siluetu svého kmotřence a chtěl se otočit zpátky ke schodišti.

Pak mu ale na rameni přistála mladá ruka a silné prsty mu nedovolily dokončit zvolený pohyb.

„Ne, to nesmíš," pronesl tiše Malfoy a upíral na něj prosebně své šedavé oči.

Severus nestačil plně zamaskovat svůj vnitřní boj, než se odvrátil. Takže je to definitivní. Konec.

Draco si viditelně uvědomil, jak to vyznělo a důrazněji dodal: „Ne, Severusi, myslel jsem to jinak. Nesmíš to vzdát kvůli mně. Já nejsem ten, kdo by ti měl diktovat, jak máš žít svůj život. Já ne. A pokud chceš… A pokud se chceš stýkat s tím…" Draco zatřepal hlavou, jako se mu na ní uhnízdil nějaký obtížný hmyz. „Prostě myslím, že si zasloužíš kousek štěstí, tak jako každý."

Severus Snape mohl jen stát a zírat do obličeje mladého aristokrata. Byl na něj v tuto chvíli tak hrdý! A když se ještě mladší muž natáhl, aby ho objal, a s lehkým úsměvem pronesl: „Zatraceně, tohle byla snad ta nejtěžší věc, co jsem kdy udělal. Ale jsem rád," bylo Severusovi nad slunce jasné, že starobylý rod Malfoyů už nikdy nebude takový jako dřív. Což bylo jen dobře. Zasloužili by si respekt, ale založený na důvěře a porozumění, namísto strachu a ponížení.

Severus se nadechl a odpověděl: „Děkuji ti, Draco." Mladší muž ho zvolna poklepal po zádech, než o krok ustoupil. „Tak už jdi. Mě čeká doma večeře," dodal mladý čaroděj, jako by to byla ta nejpřirozenější a nejvíce neodkladná záležitost.

Severus na něj ještě jednou dlouze pohlédl. Vrýval si do paměti tuhle chvíli. Obrázek uvolněného mladého muže. Vyzařovala z něj síla. Pak se s pokývnutím otočil a sestupoval dolů.

V okamžiku, kdy dorazil do podzemí a otevíral dveře vedoucí do svých osobních komnat, spatřil v pokoji pochodovat Harryho Pottera sem a tam. Tímto tempem tu za tu dobu musel vychodit pořádnou cestičku. Mladý čaroděj se k němu otočil s výrazem plným naděje i ztráty, až se Severusovi zadrhl dech v hrdle. Rozvážně zavřel dveře a přikročil k mladému muži. Ten se mu už raději ani nedíval do očí a rychle sklonil hlavu.

„Takže… Jako to šlo?" zeptal se podivně přiškrceným hlasem.

„Harry…" pronesl Severus jemně, „ podívej se na mě."

Harry poslušně vzhlédl, stejně by mu jednou musel čelit. Měl odvážné srdce nebelvíra, ale to neznamenalo, že v současné době nemohlo být naplněné strachem. Bál se, co uvidí. Co Severus řekne.

Lektvaristův výraz byl prázdný, své černé oči upíral do smaragdových. Chvilku si ho tak měřil, než se smiloval a dovolil si prostoupit svou tvář hřejivějším výrazem.

Harry si té změny všiml, ale stále se díval nedůvěřivě. Pak se k němu starší čaroděj naklonil ve známém gestu a políbil ho. „Všechno je v pořádku", zašeptal mu následně do ucha.

Harry si mohl oddechnout. Další krize zažehnána. Doufal, že protentokrát už poslední.

Uvolnil se a přimkl se k lektvaristovi blíž. Nutně potřeboval navázat tam, kde před tím vyrušením skončili.


End file.
